Winter means Home
by junmeanssi
Summary: "Saat musim dingin tiba, banyak orang orang yang akan pulang ke rumah, aku juga begitu. Aku sangat ingin pulang, Baek." - Chanyeol. ChanBaek/Baekyeol fanfiction.


_**Junmeanssi prudly presents**_

"_**Winter means Home**__**."**_

_**Casts : **__**Chanyeol/Baekhyun**_

"_**...i made it obvious, but it seemed you're unreachable, so i said it in this love song.."**_

_**A/N : Romansa. Aku suka sekali semua pairing diatas!**_

-xoxo-

Sudah kali ketiga musim dingin, dan Chanyeol belum juga kembali dari Paris. Aku sedikit menyesal karena memperbolehkannya mengikuti perjalanan pesiar ini. Ya, Chanyeol adalah seorang nahkoda kapal pesiar elite yang sudah 3 tahun tidak pulang karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Beberapa kali aku mencoba menghubunginya, hasilnya nihil. Chanyeol selalu sibuk.

Bukankah ini artinya aku menghabiskan musim dingin ini sendirian lagi? Aku suka sekali jika bisa memandang salju dari luar, lalu bermain dengan anak anak kecil di taman. Namun aku tidak terlalu tahan dengan udara dingin, dan lagi lagi, mendekam di dekat tungku perapian menjadi satu satunya aktivitasku.

_Aku rindu Chanyeol._

_Aku ingin dia segera kembali._

_Aku ingin Chanyeol memelukku._

_Aku tidak tahan melihat esok hari._

Karena di esok hari adalah saat dimana aku sadar saat aku terbangun, Chanyeol tidak pernah ada di sisiku. Dia tidak pernah disampingku. Dia tidak pernah menemaniku untuk sekedar tidur bersama, berbagi selimut. Seandainya saja, dia membatalkan semua perjalannya, aku pasti tidak akan merana seperti ini.

Namun semua lamunanku tersadar sesaat setelah mendengar suara telepon. Dengan cepat aku beranjak dari kursi dekat perapian dan meraih gagang telepon.

"H-halo?" suaraku terdengar parau. Dan suara diseberang juga sepertinya lengang dan aku tidak menangkap suara apa apa sampai-

"Baekhyun?"

_**Tidak. Ini pasti mimpi. **_

Suara_nya_. Suara Chanyeol. Suara baritone khas Chanyeol yang selalu membuatku menangis karena merindukannya di tengah malam. Suara ini datang tepat saat perasaanku makin membuncah karena ingin sekali bertemu dengannya.

"Bo-bodoh." Aku terisak. Aku menangis. Aku terlalu merindukan pemilik suara ini. Aku terlalu menginginkan dia kembali. Jarak yang terpaut memisahkan aku dan Chanyeol, benar benar membuatku hampir gila.

"Baek-"

"Aku menunggumu bodoh! Aku menunggu teleponmu selama 3 tahun dan kau harus membayar semuanya karena membuatku menunggu!" potongku cepat. Suara tangisanku tak bisa ditahan lagi. Air mataku meleleh, pipiku basah, aku sudah tidak punya kemampuan untuk hanya sekedar menyeka pipiku.

"Baek-"

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi aku? Harus menunggumu selama itu. Aku memang penyabar Chanyeol, tetapi bukan seperti ini yang aku inginkan! 3 tahun itu terlalu lama! Tidak bisakah kau sadar aku selalu merindukanmu-"

"**Aku mencintaimu." **

"**Aku mencintaimu, aku merindukanmu, Baek."**

Tangisanku semakin membuncah, aku tidak mengerti, kenapa jarakku dan Chanyeol harus terpaut sejauh ini? Aku begitu merindukan dekapannya. Aku merindukan aroma tubuhnya. Aku merindukan Chanyeol. Dan terlebih lagi, Chanyeol selalu mengatakan dia mencintaiku lewat telepon. Ingin sekali aku berteriak dihadapannya kalau aku juga sangat mencintainya. Tetapi tidak bisa. Suaraku tercekat. Sekeras apapun aku berteriak, Chanyeol tidak akan mendengar suara teriakanku yang begitu merindukannya.

"Chanyeol- a-ku juga-"

"Hei, dengar," potong Chanyeol sekilas "kalau kau merasa rindu denganku, dengarkan aku baik baik. Tidak peduli seberapapun jauhnya jarak yang ada dan memisahkan kita, aku akan selalu ada. Aku selalu menjagamu. Mungkin tubuhku tidak bisa memelukmu. Tubuhku tidak bisa meraihmu. Namun aku selalu ada untukmu, Baekhyun. Selalu ada. **Dimanapun kau berada."**

Tangisku kembali pecah. Aku sangat menantikan semuanya. Aku menantikan ucapan ini terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol. Akhirnya aku mendengarnya. Tetapi bukan yang seperti ini, aku memang sama sekali tidak menyangka dia akan menelponku, namun tetap saja terlalu menyakitkan. Aku menikah dengan Chanyeol lalu harus terpisah lagi karena pekerjaan. Aku tidak bisa sekuat dulu.

"Baek?" suara Chanyeol terdengar lagi di seberang. Sangat lengang. Aku jadi khawatir sedang ada dimana dia sekarang.

"Chanyeol bodoh. Kau ini benar benar tidak peka atau apa?" balasku.

Terdengar kekehan Chanyeol sekilas lalu dia kembali bersuara "Maaf, tapi kau mau menikahiku. Itu artinya kau sangat mencintaiku, kan?"

Aku terdiam sesaat dan kembali memikirkan kata katanya. Perlahan senyumku semakin mengembang karena ya, aku-

"...sangat-"

_**Mencintainya. **_

"Eh?"

Aku menepuk keningku sendiri, mengutuk diriku yang berbicara sendiri dan membuat Chanyeol kebingungan di seberang. Bodohnya aku.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Cepatlah pulang." Kali ini suaraku terdengar merengek. Dan Chanyeol sudah tahu kalau aku merengek, dia tidak akan tahan untuk segera memeluk dan menciumi pipiku. Ah, aku rindu masa masa itu.

"Aku juga. Oh ya, aku sempat berbicara dengan seseorang yang berasal dari Jerman, kami bercerita banyak hal. Tentang kesulitan selama kami tidak bisa bertemu dengan pasangan satu sama lain. Tapi, apa kau tau dia mengatakan apa setiap musim dingin setiap tahunnya?" pembicaraan Chanyeol mulai beranjak ke arah yang serius. Suaranya begitu menenangkan. Mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi suara Chanyeol menenangkanku, menjadi suara yang sangat aku ingin dengarkan sesaat sebelum tidur.

"Memangnya apa?"

"_**Winter means Home."**_

Dahiku berkerut. Kata kata dalam bahasa inggris. _Aku kan payah dalam bahasa inggris._ Sepertinya Chanyeol ingin mengerjaiku. "Musim dingin artinya rumah?"

Suara tawa Chanyeol terdengar lagi dan aku hanya bisa kesal. Dia puas sekali mengerjaiku. "Hahaha, kasarnya sih seperti itu."

"Tapi kenapa harus rumah?"

"Rumah adalah sebuah awal darimana kita memulai biasanya saat musim dingin, orang orang yang bekerja sangat ingin pulang kerumah. Misalnya saja, Aku dan kau. Memulai menjadi pasangan dan pada akhirnya menikah juga diawali dari rumah kan? Saat kau melepas kepergianku, kau juga tidak melepasku dari pelabuhan. Kau hanya berani melepasku dari rumah." Jelas Chanyeol. Aku jadi ingat bagaimana mataku yang sembab setelah ditinggal oleh Chanyeol untuk berlayar. Selama seminggu hampir tidak ada telepon dan kabar darinya. Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Apa dia sudah makan? Apa dia sehat sehat saja? Bagaimana pekerjaannya? Selama seminggu aku memendam semua pertanyaan itu, bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Hentikan, itu memalukan. Kenapa kau menceritakannya lagi?" nadaku mungkin terdengar sedikit kesal karena memang aku tidak suka saat Chanyeol menceritakannya kembali. Itukan sama saja seperti menceritakan kenangan buruk. Aku jadi ingin menangis lagi.

"Karena saat itu kau benar benar tidak bisa melepasku, bodoh. Sejak saat itu aku selalu bertanya pada nahkoda senior disini kapan giliranku pulang, dan bisa kembali kerumah." Elak Chanyeol. Aku meyeka kembali mata kiri dan pipiku. Aku tak tahan ingin menangis lagi, ini semua karena Chanyeol, si orang bodoh yang menajdi suamiku selama 3 tahun.

"Disini musim dingin, Baek." Lanjut Chanyeol.

_Disini juga dingin, bersalju pula._

"Begitu juga disini" jawabku langsung.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang paling aku inginkan saat ini?" tanya Chanyeol, memberi jeda yang lumayan lama sebelum aku menjawabnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kembali rumah."

Suasana seketika menjadi lengang. Kugenggam gagang telepon kuat kuat. Berusaha menahan isakanku sekali lagi. Betapa aku merindukan orang yang sudah memberiku cahaya ketenangan karena cintanya.

"Memelukmu dengan erat. Menghabiskan natal dan tahun baru bersama sama denganmu. Sudah lama aku merencanakan untuk pulang."

Kuseka lagi air mata yang –bandel- mengalir dan jatuh diatas telapak tanganku. Aku harus terlihat kuat, aku tidak ingin Chanyeol khawatir karena aku selalu menangis hanya karena dia menelponku. Kalau aku bisa lebih kuat, mungkin Chanyeol juga bisa lebih kuat dan bisa lebih santai menjalankan pekerjaanya.

**Namun nyatanya tidak.**

**Aku masih menangis. **

**Aku merindukan Chanyeol.**

"Baek?"

_Sekali lagi aku menguatkan diriku. _

"Pekerjaanmu itu lebih penting. Aku masih bisa menunggumu."

Terdengar suara helaan nafas Chanyeol. Aku tahu dia juga ingin sekali pulang. Tetapi dia harus tetap profesional. Aku bisa merasakan sakitnya, karena setengah dari apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol bisa aku rasakan. Aku merasakan Chanyeol juga rindu suasana rumah, suasana pagi saat kami sarapan bersama, dan juga suasana saat pertama kali tidur di atas ranjang yang sama.

"Seandainya aku mengatakan kalau aku bisa pulang, apa reaksimu?"

Chanyeol memang suka memberiku perumpamaan yang konyol, bahkan lebih konyol dari leluconnya saat dia dan aku mengunjungi restoran untuk sekedar makan malam bersama. Namun kali ini, suaranya terdengar tidak mengada ada.

Namun segera kutepis ketidak mungkin-nan yang seperti ini. Chanyeol hanya ingin aku membayangkan bagaimana saat dia pulang, apa reaksiku. Lututku gemetaran. Entahlah, pertanyaan Chanyeol yang kali ini membuatku sakit, aku tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya menjadi mimpiku, tetapi sampai sekarang tidak bisa terwujud.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa, karena aku terlalu merindukanmu."

_Kuat, aku yakin aku dan Chanyeol bisa melewati ini bersama._

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau melihat kearah jendela di dekat ruang tamu?"

Jawaban dari seberang begitu membuatku terkejut. _Jendela di dekat ruang tamu?_ Pikiranku sedikit kalut, dengan masih membawa gagang telepon, kutarik karet gagang telepon yang ukurannya lumayan panjang itu sedikit untuk bisa melihat jendela di dekat ruang tamu, seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

Aku membeku beberapa saat setelah melihat seorang lelaki tinggi yang potongan rambutnya sudah memendek. Potongan rambutnya sangat kukenal. Namun dia masih membelakangiku. Diantara salju yang turun, aku sedikit kesulitan untuk melihatnya. Salju yang turun memang tidak terlalu lebat, namun aku tetap merasa sedikit kesulitan memfokuskan pandangan ke arah jendela. Yang bisa kulihat hanya punggungnya yang lebar. Tapi aku bersumpah aku benar benar mengenal punggung lebar itu.

Perlahan aku mendekatkan gagang telepon dan melihat lelaki itu berbalik menghadapku, memperlihatkan wajah yang familiar. Dari ujung telepon aku mendengar suara Chanyeol berbicara, bersamaan dengan lelaki yang kulihat di jendela ruang tamu.

"**Aku pulang, Baek."**

**FIN**

A/N : Sebenarnya tidak ada ide khusus untuk membuat cerita ini. Hanya saja aku merasa ChanBaek memang cocok untuk genre Angst, terlihat dari beberapa cerita terkenal yang aku tahu melalui Twitter. Nah, kali ini aku meminta saran dari kalian, dari pairing Kris-Lay, Kai-Sehun, Suho-Kyungsoo, pairing mana yang ingin di-post terlebih dahulu? Lalu memakai tema musim seperti apa? Aku sedang bingung karena terlalu banyak ide yang muncul di otakku.


End file.
